Untouchable
by Talita Helen
Summary: Por que para mim ele era intocável - Dorcas Meadowes


**Untouchable**

**_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_**

_**I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why**__._

Eu o observava de longe, bem longe, ele estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, sentado em baixo de uma árvora perto do lado negro. Eu não sei por que faço isso, fico observando-o de longe, sem ter coragem de ir até lá, nós já nos conhecemos, somos amigos, então por que essa mania besta de ficar vigiando-o? É que às vezes ele parece tão distante, tão sobrenatural, parado lá sentado tão imóvel observando o horizonte, ele era para mim como alguém que não podia ser tocado. Só que o mais estranho é que eu me sentia ligada, presa a ele, a alguém que é intocável.

**_I'm caught up in you_**

**_I'm caught up in you..._**

Foi nas férias de verão, a minha avó mora no mesmo bairro que o James, eu estava passando as férias na casa dela, até ai tudo normal, eu resolvi dar um passeio pela vizinhança afinal eu conhecia quase todo mundo, eu estava passando por uma rua um tanto deserta quando vi, uma mulher, trouxa sendo torturada por um comensal, paralisei. Eu queria ir embora, correr, gritar por socorro, mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi ficar lá parada feito uma estátua de pedra, quando finalmente consegui reagi, e ia começar a correr pisei em um galho fazendo com que ele estalasse, foi quando o comensal percebeu minha presença e veio em minha direção, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos e gritar, pensei que fosse morrer, mas então ele apareceu empunhando a varinha e me defendendo, salvando minha vida.

**_Untouchable_**

**_Burning brighter than the sun_**

**_And when you're close I feel like coming undone._**

Intocável, é assim que eu o vejo, depois daquele episódio ele se transformou numa especie de super-herói, tipo o super homem ou homem aranha com uma identidade secreta que não pode ser revelada, e pior ele nunca pode se envolver, se prender à alguém, muito menos comigo.

**_...In the middle of the night_**

**_When I'm in this dream_**

**_It's like a million little stars_**

**_Spelling out your name_**

**_You gotta come on, come on_**

**_Say that we'll be together_**

**_Come on, come on_**

**_Little taste of heaven._**

Eu sonho com ele todas as noites, às vezes eu penso que não quero sonhar com ele, mentalizo isso, mas não adianta é como se durante meu sono as estrelas sussurrassem seu nome no meu inconsciente, como se elas quisessem que eu sonhasse com ele, às vezes sinto como se ela dissessem que ele tem de vir, que o lugar dele é ao meu lado, as minhas amigas nunca me disseram nada, porém eu tenho certeza de que sussurro seu nome durante à noite, Remus!

**_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_**

**_I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway._**

Algumas vezes no meu sonho ele fala comigo, fala que estara sempre ao meu lado, que não importa o que aconteça ela nunca irá embora, que estará aqui sempre, mas então eu acordo e percebo que isso nunca irá acontecer, afinal ele é como um super-herói, não é? Um intocável, pelo menos para mim. Por isso eu o observo assim de longe, como se observasse uma pintura valiosamente inestimável.

Às vezes é como se ele quisesse se manter afastado parece que ele já sofreu tanto que manter-se isolado é a melhor forma de se proteger, ou de proteger aqueles que estão a sua volta...Então fico a observá-lo à distância não querendo invadir o seu espaço, não querendo machucá-lo, ou me machucar, prefiro admirá-lo assim como um tesouro e intocável.

**_But you're untouchable_**

**_Burning brighter than the sun_**

**_Now that you're close I feel like coming undone..._**

Mais eu ainda sinto e sempre irei sentir...Não importa onde eu esteja, ou ele esteja, depois que ele salvou minha vida eu estaria para sempre ligada a ele.

**_Like a million little stars spelling out your name_**

**_Spelling out your name, oh._**

* * *

N/A: GOD! Minha primeira D/R espero que esteja boa, eu achei ela fofa, perceberam que ultimamente eu estou um tanto quanto viciada nas musicas da Taylor? Tipo assim gente pra mim Taylor é diva hihi, espero que gostem e, por favor, comentem ok!

Beijos, Talita.


End file.
